The invention relates to a step assembly for a motor vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a step assembly including a step movable between a retracted position and an extended position.
It is well-known in the art to provide fixed running boards or fixed step assemblies alongside a motor vehicle to assist individuals in either entering and exiting or accessing a motor vehicle having a high ground clearance. These fixed running boards are, however, often placed at a height that is not practical for large number of users. In addition, these fixed running boards are susceptible to dirt and mud accumulation, which can then be easily transferred to a user's clothing. Moreover, these fixed running boards reduce the ground clearance for the motor vehicle and, as such, can be damaged during off-road motor vehicle operation.
As an alternative to such fixed running boards, retractable running boards or step assemblies have been developed. These so-called retractable running boards are generally movable between a retracted position, in which a step is tucked underneath an underbody of the motor vehicle, and an extended position, in which the step is spaced apart from the underbody of the motor vehicle for supporting the user.